girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2009-02-18 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . What do you think is going through Gil's head? ::(Posted by User:Daggath) *Well, I am assuming that Gil will not take her declaration of Heterodyneness at face value. He's probably debating whether to let her know his true parantage (and we wonder if one of his friends is going to do that for him). My question is, how is it that she is this involved in the conspiracy with having heard that Gil was the Baron's son, unless she has heard of 'Gilgamesh Wulfenbach' but has not put the two together, especially given her attitude towards him. Lots of fun questions...---Donovan Ravenhull 08:58, 18 February 2009 (UTC) : if his "Nize Hat" is still nearby, he won't have an easy time hiding his true identity^^ : btw - i just checked the discussion for 2008-11-14 and it seems i guessed right *happydance* : Finn MacCool 12:18, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::Props! ::Oh, we are about to get such a mass of when we all lived in Paris stories! I can just picture Gil, Othar, and Ardsley all living in a flat above a brothel, writing a Bohemian play about beauty, truth, and love to impress Lady Zola. Ardsley is hiding his British connections. Gil is hiding his Wulfenbach connections. Zola is hiding her Valois connections. Othar is ... Othar. All of the hiding ensures that none of them truly connect with each other. :::My bad. ". . . to impress Lady a named Zola. --DryBrook 14:05, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hey—did Gil write for Zola? Ewww. ::At first, I thought it was impossible that the Valois conspiracy didn't drill its spokemodel with flash cards to memorize all the major players in Europa. Then I remembered that they were rushed. Klaus's heir may only have been announced 6 months ago and he's been on Castle Wulfenbach all but 3-5 days of that time. Getting a photo of Master Wulfenbach to Zola was probably still on their to do list. --DryBrook 14:05, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, I'm pretty sure that Klaus is still keeping Gil's identity semi-secret. Lord Selnikov had no idea who he was, until he announced himself at the gates of Mechanicsberg, well after Zola was already inside the castle. It could be that only the staff of Castle Wulfenbach knows Gil well enough to immediately recognize him as the heir of the Wulfenbach empire. --Tatter D 15:57, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::: So here's how it goes: Zola's minions discover the hat, figure out who Gil is, and start to shoot him. Zola figures out that Gil was sent to the castle for impersonating the Baron's son, so everyone gets all chummy again. Argadi 01:27, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::: Zola thinks "Gil was sent to the castle for impersonating the Baron´s son"... ROFL! That would be SO cool... -Sir Chaos 13:21, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Interestingly, this tells us that Gil used the name "Gil" while living in Paris, and probably while at the airship school as a boy. I wonder what his last name was? I nominate "Imker". --DryBrook 14:08, 18 February 2009 (UTC) : the joke blow by overhead leaving a nice vapour trail -- Corgi 15:58, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::Imker = 'beekeeper' --DryBrook 14:05, 20 February 2009 (UTC) So, Zola was in Paris working as a . Is that what she really was, or was she posing as a showgirl? Who recruited her for the Valois Conspiracy? Tarvek? She seems pretty , even in private, for a mere dancer. If she was posing as a showgirl, why? What would a young conspirator gain from such a post? --DryBrook 14:05, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Possibly, plenty. People talk about all sorts of things when they're a little (or a lot) tipsy, and a "mere" showgirl would probably be able to pick up a lot of info that way. Plus, there's learning showmanship and how to manipulate a crowd, and she could pick up an "air of refinement" from being in Paris generally. Seems pretty useful to me. -Evaneyreddeman 15:50, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :: And the tips are great, even if the customers aren't allowed to tug on the Bunnies' Monkeygirls' tails. -- Corgi 18:06, 20 February 2009 (UTC)